Thuvia, Maid of Mars/A Glossary of Names and Terms Used In The Martian Books
Aaanthor. A dead city of ancient Mars. *Aisle of Hope. An aisle leading to the court-room in Helium. *Apt. An Arctic monster. A huge, white-furred creature with six limbs, four of which, short and heavy, carry it over the snow and ice; the other two, which grow forward from its shoulders on either side of its long, powerful neck, terminate in white, hairless hands with which it seizes and holds its prey. Its head and mouth are similar in appearance to those of a hippopotamus, except that from the sides of the lower jawbone two mighty horns curve slightly downward toward the front. Its two huge eyes extend in two vast oval patches from the centre of the top of the cranium down either side of the head to below the roots of the horns, so that these weapons really grow out from the lower part of the eyes, which are composed of several thousand ocelli each. Each ocellus is furnished with its own lid, and the apt can, at will, close as many of the facets of his huge eyes as he chooses. (See THE WARLORD OF MARS.) *Astok. Prince of Dusar. *Avenue of Ancestors. A street in Helium. *Banth. Barsoomian lion. A fierce beast of prey that roams the low hills surrounding the dead seas of ancient Mars. It is almost hairless, having only a great, bristly mane about its thick neck. Its long, lithe body is supported by ten powerful legs, its enormous jaws are equipped with several rows of long needle-like fangs, and its mouth reaches to a point far back of its tiny ears. It has enormous protruding eyes of green.(See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Bar Comas. Jeddak of Warhoon. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Barsoom. Mars *Black pirates of Barsoom. Men six feet and over in height. Have clear-cut and handsome features; their eyes are well set and large, though a slight narrowness lends them a crafty appearance. The iris is extremely black while the eyeball itself is quite white and clear. Their skin has the appearance of polished ebony. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Calot. A dog. About the size of a Shetland pony and has ten short legs. The head bears a slight resemblance to that of a frog, except that the jaws are equipped with three rows of long, sharp tusks. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Carter, John. Warlord of Mars. *Carthoris of Helium. Son of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. *Dak Kova. Jed among the Warhoons (later jeddak). *Darseen. Chameleon-like reptile. *Dator. Chief or prince among the First Born. *Dejah Thoris. Princess of Helium. *Djor Kantos. Son of Kantos Kan; padwar of the Fifth Utan. *Dor. Valley of Heaven. *Dotar Sojat. John Carter's Martian name, from the surnames of the first two warrior chieftains he killed. *Dusar. A Martian kingdom. *Dwar. Captain. *Ersite. A kind of stone. *Father of Therns. High Priest of religious cult. *First Born. Black race; black pirates. *Kar Komak. Odwar of Lotharian bowmen. *Gate of Jeddaks. A gate in Helium. *Gozava. Tars Tarkas' dead wife. *Gur Tus. Dwar of the Tenth Utan. *Haad. Martian mile. *Hal Vas. Son of Vas Kor the Dusarian noble. *Hastor. A city of Helium. *Hekkador. Title of Father of Therns. *Helium. The empire of the grandfather of Dejah Thoris. *Holy Therns. A Martian religious cult. *Hortan Gur. Jeddak of Torquas. *Hor Vastus. Padwar in the navy of Helium. *Horz. Deserted city; Barsoomian Greenwich. *Illall. A city of Okar. *Iss. River of Death. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Issus. Goddess of Death, whose abode is upon the banks of the Lost Sea of Korus. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Jav. A Lotharian. *Jed. King. *Jeddak. Emperor. *Kab Kadja. Jeddak of the Warhoons of the south. *Kadabra. Capital of Okar. *Kadar. Guard. *Kalksus. Cruiser; transport under Vas Kor. *Kantos Kan. Padwar in the Helium navy. *Kaol. A Martian kingdom in the eastern hemisphere. *Kaor. Greeting. *Karad. Martian degree. *Komal. The Lotharian god; a huge banth. *Korad. A dead city of ancient Mars. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Korus. The Lost Sea of Dor. *Kulan Tith. Jeddak of Kaol. (See THE WARLORD OF MARS.) *Lakor. A thern. *Larok. A Dusarian warrior; artificer. *Lorquas Ptomel. Jed among the Tharks. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Lothar. The forgotten city. *Marentina. A principality of Okar. *Matai Shang. Father of Therns. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Mors Kajak. A jed of lesser Helium. *Notan. Royal Psychologist of Zodanga. *Nutus. Jeddak of Dusar. *Od. Martian foot. *Odwar. A commander, or general. *Okar. Land of the yellow men. *Old Ben (or Uncle Ben). The writer's body-servant (coloured). *Omad. Man with one name. *Omean. The buried sea. *Orluk. A black and yellow striped Arctic monster. *Otz Mountains. Surrounding the Valley Dor and the Lost Sea of Korus. *Padwar. Lieutenant. *Panthan. A soldier of fortune. *Parthak. The Zodangan who brought food to John Carter in the pits of Zat Arras. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Pedestal of Truth. Within the courtroom of Helium. *Phaidor. Daughter of Matai Shang. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Pimalia. Gorgeous flowering plant. *Plant men of Barsoom. A race inhabiting the Valley Dor. They are ten or twelve feet in height when standing erect; their arms are very short and fashioned after the manner of an elephant's trunk, being sinuous; the body is hairless and ghoulish blue except for a broad band of white which encircles the protruding, single eye, the pupil, iris and ball of which are dead white. The nose is a ragged, inflamed, circular hole in the centre of the blank face, resembling a fresh bullet wound which has not yet commenced to bleed. There is no mouth in the head. With the exception of the face, the head is covered by a tangled mass of jet-black hair some eight or ten inches in length. Each hair is about the thickness of a large angleworm. The body, legs and feet are of human shape but of monstrous proportions, the feet being fully three feet long and very flat and broad. The method of feeding consists in running their odd hands over the surface of the turf, cropping off the tender vegetation with razor-like talons and sucking it up from two mouths, which lie one in the palm of each hand. They are equipped with a massive tail about six feet long, quite round where it joins the body, but tapering to a flat, thin blade toward the end, which trails at right angles to the ground. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Prince Soran. Overlord of the navy of Ptarth. *Ptarth. A Martian kingdom. *Ptor. Family name of three Zodangan brothers. *Sab Than. Prince of Zodanga. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Safad. A Martian inch. *Sak. Jump. *Salensus Oll. Jeddak of Okar. (See THE WARLORD OF MARS.) *Saran Tal. Carthoris' major-domo. *Sarkoja. A green Martian woman. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Sator Throg. A Holy Thern of the Tenth Cycle. *Shador. Island in Omean used as a prison. *Silian. Slimy reptiles inhabiting the Sea of Korus. *Sith. Hornet-like monster. Bald-faced and about the size of Hereford bull. Has frightful jaws in front and mighty poisoned sting behind. The eyes, of myriad facets, cover three-fourths of the head, permitting the creature to see in all directions at one and the same time. (See THE WARLORD OF MARS.) *Skeel. A Martian hardwood. *Sola. A young green Martian woman. *Solan. An official of the palace. *Sompus. A kind of tree. *Sorak. A little pet animal among the red Martian women, about the size of a cat. *Sorapus. A Martian hardwood. *Sorav. An officer of Salensus Oll. *Tal. A Martian second. *Tal Hajus. Jeddak of Thark. *Talu. Rebel Prince of Marentina. *Tan Gama. Warhoon warrior. *Tardos Mors. Grandfather of Dejah Thoris and Jeddak of Helium. *Tario. Jeddak of Lothar. *Tars Tarkas. A green man, chieftain of the Tharks. *Temple of Reward. In Helium. *Tenth Cycle. A sphere, or plane of eminence, among the Holy Therns. *Thabis. Issus' chief. *Than Kosis. Jeddak of Zodanga. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Thark. City and name of a green Martian horde. *Thoat. A green Martian horse. Ten feet high at the shoulder, with four legs on either side; a broad, flat tail, larger at the tip than at the root which it holds straight out behind while running; a mouth splitting its head from snout to the long, massive neck. It is entirely devoid of hair and is of a dark slate colour and exceedingly smooth and glossy. It has a white belly and the legs are shaded from slate at the shoulders and hips to a vivid yellow at the feet. The feet are heavily padded and nailless. (See A PRINCESS OF MARS.) *Thor Ban. Jed among the green men of Torquas. *Thorian. Chief of the lesser Therns. *Throne of Righteousness. In the court-room of Helium. *Throxus. Mightiest of the five oceans. *Thurds. A green horde inimical to Torquas. *Thuria. The nearer moon. *Thurid. A black dator. *Thuvan Dihn. Jeddak of Ptarth. *Thuvia. Princess of Ptarth. *Torith. Officer of the guards at submarine pool. *Torkar Bar. Kaolian noble; dwar of the Kaolian Road. *Torquas. A green horde. *Turjun. Carthoris' alias. *Utan. A company of one hundred men (military). *Vas Kor. A Dusarian noble. *Warhoon. A community of green men; enemy of Thark. *Woola. A Barsoomian calot. *Xat. A Martian minute. *Xavarian. A Helium warship. *Xodar. Dator among the First Born. *Yersted. Commander of the submarine. *Zad. Tharkian warrior. *Zat Arras. Jed of Zodanga. *Zithad. Dator of the guards of Issus. (See THE GODS OF MARS.) *Zitidars. Mastodonian draught animals. *Zodanga. Martian city of red men at war with Helium. *Zode. A Martian hour. Category:Article Subpages